Sasunaru Valentines day
by Reno Saikari
Summary: Just like it says It's Shonen-ai so deal with it
1. Chapter 1

_**" Today i tell Naruto how I feel." Sasuke said to himself. He walked to the door and  
opened it. A group of girls lead by Ino and Sakura stood in front of his door.**_

_**"Sasuke-kun happy Valentines day."**_

_**The girls said to him at the same time. He tried to get passed the  
girls, he crawled through the girls and got out. **_

_**He ran through Konaha and looked for a place to hide out. ' Where can I go to get away from them.' Sasuke thought. **_

_**He notice Naruto's place.' Naruto's place.' He thought running to it. He banged on the door and  
Naruto opened it. He rammed in to Naruto and knocked him down.  
He slammed the door shut and leaned up against it. " Sasuke What the hell." Naruto yelled.**_

_**"Naruto please let me stay here until those girls leave."**_

_**He said out of breath."Why should I?" Naruto quickly asked him. "Because they'll kill me if you don't."  
Sasuke answered him. "Fine because if that happens then I can't kill you myself." Naruto  
said getting up and locking his door. Sasuke smirked as Naruto sat down.**_

_**"What are you smiling about?" Naruto asked him.**_

_**"Nothing."**_

_**Sasuke answered as stuck up as he could. "God i can't stand you Sasuke." Naruto said to him.' Why didn't I throw him to those girls?' Naruto thought. **_

_**"Hey Naruto you do know what today is right?" Sasuke asked him."Yeah Valentines Day, why?" Naruto answered him.**_

_**"Have you gotten anything?"**_

_**Sasuke asked him."No why?" Naruto answered. Suddenly the door flew open and the girls  
following Sasuke walked in.**_

_**"Naruto what were you thinking?"**_

_**Sakura asked him." Just cause you didn't get a Valentine doesn't mean you can take Sasuke." Ino yelled. "Yeah Naruto it just means no one likes you." Sakura added. Naruto looked down and ran off .**_

_**' I can't stand Sasuke he gets me in trouble for something he did.' **_

_**Naruto thought crying. Sasuke starred blankly and then turned to the girls."You should be ashamed of yourselves." Sasuke yelled then ran off after Naruto.**_

_**Naruto through the dark cold streets of Konaha, when he found an empty alley he looked behind himself to make sure no one was behind him it wasn't like any one would care about him. He sat down in the darkest conner of it and tried to forget the cold but he couldn't't't. Sighing he laid his head against the alley wall then closed his eyes, to only see a picture of Sasuke.'Damn you Sasuke." He thought then kicked the dirt, he sat there in the silence which seemed like forever (Which was only four minutes.)the silence was broken by some yelling "Naruto." and it sounded a lot like Sasuke.**_

_**Should I Contiune this? Please R&R**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Naruto let out a sigh.**_

_**"why is it always like this?"**_

_**He mumbled to himself, starring at the snow covered alley way that he sat in. It was getting colder and he forgot to get his jacket. "Gosh at this rate I won't be able to see anyone any more and theres no way I'm going back to that damned apartment."**_

_**A women starred at him, but then just kept walking on. "Naruto." Naruto looked around before the voice it's self registered. "Sasuke wouldn't be looking for me." He let out another sigh then a shutter.**_

_**"Naruto." The voice called again, maybe Sasuke was looking for him maybe he did care but now was to late Naruto felt a bit tired.**_

_**Sasuke ran down the snow covered streets of Naruto looking for his 'Baka'. When he heard a sigh coming from the alley way. He raced as fast as he could, to find Naruto.**_

_**When he did the blond was face down on the ground. "Naruto." He called hoping for an answer, but no reply came. He walked over to his baka and turned him over. His normally shiny blue eyes were now shut tightly and his lips were slightly parted. "Please no." Then Sasuke did the one thing he hadn't done in forever...**_

_**...Sasuke cried, the tears hit Naruto's tan face and rolled on to the floor.**_

_**Sasuke's tears fell on Naruto's tan cheek. "Why?" He asked him self. Naruto opened his eyes slightly and looked at Sasuke.**_

_**"Is he... Crying?"**_

_**Naruto thought to himself, "He is! I can use this to my advantage." Naruto chuckled inwardly, and closed his eyes tight.**_

_**"You know that if you keep him out here any longer he's not going to make it come on bring him to my place." Sasuke heard Sakura's voice, he turned around to see the pink haired female nin standing behind him.**_

_**"Why are you helping him?"**_

_**Sasuke asked coldly, looking back at his still 'Sleeping' Blond. "Because I thought about what you said and your right, we were wrong to say that and this is our fault." She answered. "And no matter how you look at it he is still my teammate, now lets go my place is closer." She held out a hand to help Sasuke up.**_

_**"That is true but what about everyone else."**_

_**"Ino didn't want to say that you were right only because she doesn't like him." She said helping him up. Sasuke placed Naruto on his back and they began to run.**_

_**When they arrived at Sakura's house they quickly walked inside. "This sucks really bad." She sighed helping Sasuke lay her blond teammate on the floor. Sasuke just grunted and kept watch on Naruto. "Why do you care about him So much Sasuke-kun." Sakura pleaded.**_

_**"He's my first friend that's all you need to know." "But I'm your teammate I need to know more about you please let me in." She pleaded again**_

_**"I don't feel like talking about it."**_

_**Sakura just left it at that and then looked away "I'm sorry" she muttered under her breathe.**_

_**There was complete silence until Naruto made a sound that sounded like Sasuke's name.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Sooooooo I'm sorry that I have taken so long to get this up and I guess that I should have gotten it done sooner, I'm really sooooorry to those of you who have waited years for this and So yeah… Here's the conclusion and I hope you like it!**_

_**And I'm sorry that it's so short... I'll make it up to you guys okay!**_

_**Enjoy…**_

_**Sasuke's eyes widened at his name beginning weakly spoken, by the blond in his arms. "Sasuke I'm sorry." Naruto mumbled through tears, this was all his fault. **_

"_**Why are you sorry?"**_

_**The only thing he could think to say, really Sasuke… No, Naruto I was so worried about oh no… Sasuke had to ask why are you sorry… "This is all my fault, if I had…" "No it's my fault for going to you in the first place; it's Sakura and Ino's faults for saying those nasty things. None of this was your fault." **_

_**Why was he doing this? His heart was racing and he could feel the tears again, why was he being so emotional? The silence filled the room again and it was a couple more minutes before Sasuke spoke again. "I'm Sorry… Naruto…I-I I love you so much." And more tears fell. Naruto's eyes widened Sasuke was crying, Naruto smiled at that thought. Then sat up and put his arms around Sasuke's neck, and kissed him. Blushing he mumbled against Sasuke's lips, "love you too Happy Valentines Day."**_

"_**Yeah Happy Valentine's day Naruto."**_

_On the other side of Konoha_

_**Sakura looked at Ino… "I've already apologized to him." Ino folded her arms and shook her head. Slap. "Okay Okay I'll do it!" **_


End file.
